Koneko Love
by AnimeKoneko
Summary: Ichigo is heartbroken after Aoyama dumped her. She vowed to ignore boys forever to prevent her heart from being broken again, but a certain blue-headed, lynx boy, that we all love, helped her to remember that there are many fish in the sea.
1. A broken heart

**Hello readers and reviewers!**

**I, AnimeKoneko, had decided to write a crossover story about Ikuto and Ichigo since I see them as a kawaii pairing, because . . . well . . . they're both cats and who doesn't love Ikuto?!**

**AnimeKoneko****: But before I start with my first chapter, I would like to introduce to you the two lovable konekos: Ichigo and Ikuto!**

**Ichigo****: . . .**

**Ikuto****: . . .**

**AnimeKoneko****: Well, it looks like they're a bit camera shy at the moment, but no worries, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

The pink- headed girl sighed with relief when the school bell rang, signaling the end of another period. Gathering her books and pencil case, she left the classroom feeling rather down and disappointed with life. This girl is none other than Ichigo Momomiya, also the famous 'protector of Earth,' Mew Ichigo.

It was just another normal school day for the 16 year old as she slowly made her way to the next class. Sitting down, she noticed a few boys staring at her, but Ichigo ignored them completely and tried to concentrate on the lesson. The reason why the former Mew is being so cold and closed-up is because the previous guy she had dated, Aoyama, had dumped her for another girl.

The pinkette had been devastated and had vowed then and there never to trust another boy ever again. It probably sounds very silly. Aoyama was just one guy, but to Ichigo he was THE guy. She had thought that they could have a future together, as husband and wife, but Aoyama had broken her heart and forgetting him and moving on was proving to be a massive challenge.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, her head lowered, when something inside her just clicked.

_I don't have to be a depressed wreck just because one guy dumped me. I can still be happy without a boyfriend._

The cat girl straightened and started walking with determination showing in each step.

_Boys are just a waste of time anyway. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. A broken heart is not something that I want again._

She suddenly spotted a blue figure steadily making his way toward her. Ichigo recognized the figure as a boy and turned her head the other way as he passed her. The boy gently brushed her as he passed and Ichigo shrieked in surprise when something shocked her.

She jumped away from the blue-headed boy and saw his confused expression. Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed when she noticed how handsome he is. The boy stared at his arm with a puzzled look.

_He must have felt that electrical shock as well, _she thought.

All Ichigo's stubbornness and hate for boys returned, her moment of ecstasy completely forgotten.

"Don't you know about static electricity?" she said with a snippy voice. A dumbfounded look clouded his face. Ichigo snorted and continued walking, ignoring him the rest of the way. Ikuto stared after her and then looked down at his arm again.

_I don't think that was static electricity,_ he thought. The invisible force that had traveled through his arm was quite painful, but he just shrugged and started walking again.

_What a peculiar girl . . ._

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo hastily brushed her teeth and quickly changed into her school uniform. She had overslept again and mentally scolded herself while getting ready for school.

_I can't believe I overslept again. Typical! I have to be careful or this will become a permanent habit._

She raced down the stairs and called a quick farewell to her parents. Gathering every last drop of energy she had left, Ichigo ran the rest of the way, not stopping till she had reached the school gates.

_I made it_, she thought when she heard the school bell.

_Just in time too._

"Everybody, please take your seats," the teacher said when Ichigo entered the classroom. "We have a new student with us today."

_A new student!? _Ichigo thought, filled with excitement. _I hope it's a girl. I would love making a new friend._

She craned her neck, trying to see above her classmates' heads. Her eyes glimpsed white and blue and she immediately knew that it was no girl, but instead a boy. Ichigo rolled her eyes and stared out of the window next to her instead.

"Class, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is a transfer student, so please welcome him warmly and make him feel at home."

Ichigo's eyes widened when she heard a gasp and several urgent whispers. She looked up again and nearly fell out of her chair when she recognized the new student immediately.

_It's the same boy that had shocked me yesterday._

Ichigo gasped when the teacher motioned to a chair that was vacant beside her.

_Oh no! Please not next to me! _she mentally screamed, but Ikuto nodded and made his way to the open desk. Ichigo tried hiding her face with her hand and sighed with relief when the boy didn't even seem to notice her.

She heard many girls sigh with wonder when they had the chance to look at him more closely. Ichigo took a quick peak and felt her heart rate quicken.

_This boy is definitely very handsome. He almost looks like a model._

The teacher asked everyone to open their workbooks and complete an exercise.

"Oh Ikuto. You probably have no idea what's going on," the teacher said, his eyes scanning the classroom. "Umh, Miss Momomiya. Will you please explain the work to him. Thanks."

Ichigo froze.

_Why me!?_

She took a deep breath, turned around in her chair, so that she was facing the strange boy and grabbed his book.

"Well . . . umh . . . it's kind of hard to explain . . . umh . . . you have to multiply here and then . . ."

She was interrupted when the boy gave a loud cough.

"Don't worry. I know how to do it already. I also learned it at my old school."

Ichigo stared at him, fire flaring in her brown eyes.

_Why did he take so long to tell me? I made a complete fool of myself. I bet it wasn't an accident!_

She pushed the book into his arms, rather roughly, faced the right way again and continued with her work. Ikuto kept staring at her for a while, wondering what he did wrong. He shrugged it off after a while and also continued with his own work.

An awkward aura covered the two the entire period and Ichigo sighed with relief when the bell rang.

_I thought I was going to snap!_

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. She had managed to avoid the boy throughout the entire school day. The boy had decided to keep out of her way and had taken seats that were as far away from her as possible. Ichigo smiled when Masha, her alien detector, started circling her head.

"You're my only real friend," Ichigo said patting his head. "Even though you're a robot."

It was true that Ichigo and the rest of the girls were still friends, but they had started drifting apart. Zakuro had to go overseas for a photo shoot, Mint has a ballet recital somewhere in England, Pudding is visiting her father in China and Lettuce had won a tour competition of some sort. Ryo and Keiichiro had agreed that she don't have to work at Café Mew Mew anymore.

Since the aliens have left with the Mew Aqua to restore their planet, there had been no threats. Ichigo missed being a Mew. She still had her Mew pendant and Masha, but those two things where the only reminders of her Mew days.

Ichigo halted in her tracks when a loud noise sounded from somewhere behind her. Her eyes stretched wide when a black figure with a red cross on its head suddenly appeared in front of her. All her instincts told her to run away, but she somehow saw this strange creature as a threat.

"Transform, Ichigo! Transform!" Masha yelled. Ichigo had never seen anything like this before and she hadn't transformed in a very long time.

_But the aliens are gone? Could it be that they have returned to destroy the planet after all?_

* * *

**I'm gonna stop here for now, but I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Ichigo****: What! Masaya broke up with me!**

**AnimeKoneko****: Yeah . . . but trust me when I say, Ikuto is much better than that tree hugger.**

**Ichigo****: BOO YOU!**

**Ikuto****: . . .**

**Please review! And if you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask me. I will answer any question you have, but please just let me know if it's a question you want answered and not just a rhetorical one. Thanks!**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


	2. Two konekos

**AnimeKoneko is back and ready to continue with the story.**

**Ikuto: It's about time. We were starting to think that you had abandoned us.**

**AnimeKoneko: I haven't been away that long.**

**Ichigo: Yes, so shut up, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *Pulls one of Ichigo's pigtails***

**Ichigo: Ouch! You idiot! *Transforms and attacks Ikuto***

**AnimeKoneko: Okay . . . let's just continue.**

**Ichigo: And thank you Nikaru12 for the review . . . Ow! That was my tail!**

**AnimeKoneko: Chapter 2 everybody! And remember: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Ichigo started walking towards the strange creature, but she had hardly taken a step when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back. The cat girl yanked her arm free and immediately turned around, coming face to face with a blue-haired boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ikuto said. "It's dangerous here."

Ichigo snorted. "I can tell you the same thing."

She didn't give Ikuto time to reply and instead ran to the enemy's location. Yoru appeared beside the lynx boy.

"You must character change-nya."

Ikuto didn't say anything and just nodded in agreement. In the meantime, Ichigo had also activated her transformation.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY. METAMORPHOSIS!

"MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK!" (If you guys want, you can check out this video I found on Youtube: ** watch?v=mFSyGBZoYGI, **it's the two of them transforming together. PS: I don't own the video)

Once their transformations were complete they were both looking very different.

Ichigo's hair and eyes have turned bubblegum pink and she had grown black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace, lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it.

Ikuto had grown black cat ears and a cat tail and wore a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wore gloves on his arms with metal claws on his right hand. His collar is also in an upright position, hiding his chin.

Both of them gasped when they noticed each other's new appearances. Especially the cat ears and tail part. Ichigo was shocked to see another person with cat features, especially the person being a boy. Ikuto's eyes were wide, betraying how surprised he is that another cat person even existed.

_Is this the character that she wants to be?_

The lynx boy looked around but didn't spot any charas, only a weird pink, fluffy creature that circled Ichigo's head. That was no chara. He was very confused and just kept staring at her.

Although Ichigo was surprised, her gaze hardened and she saw this boy as a possible threat, maybe even an alien.

_That must be the only explanation, right?_

She turned her back on him and hissed over her shoulder.

"Don't get in my way."

Ikuto didn't answer and just kept staring at her. Ichigo snorted and jumped into the air, wanting to land a blow on the little creature's head from above. She extended her leg and landed on the big red cross, that's located on the black figure's head, with a loud thud. The Mew's eyes immediately started to water as pain shot through her entire leg. It was excruciating!

Ichigo landed on the ground, grabbed her injured leg and started jumping around on one leg (the leg that is not injured of course)

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "That alien's head is sure hard-nya!"

Ikuto smiled at the funny sight and Ichigo shot him a glare, but the lynx boy didn't even flinch and just widened his grin. The pink Mew took a deep breath and called for her weapon.

"Strawberry bell!"

"Why aren't you fighting-nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto smirked.

"She seems capable of defeating it."

Ichigo was now holding her weapon out in front of her, pointing it straight at her enemy. But before she could call the familiar words, the little creature gave a huge grin and floated higher.

"HATE!" It screeched, releasing a purple force that clashed into her, sending her crashing against a fence. Ichigo screamed as her body made contact with the hard wood and slithered down into a heap on the ground.

"Now?" Yoru asked when he noticed Ikuto's shocked and worried expression.

"Yes," Ikuto said preparing to jump when he felt someone push him out of the way. His eyes widened when he saw Ichigo jumping into the air again, her weapon in her hand.

_Is this girl crazy? _Ikuto thought. _That was a pretty hard hit._

Ichigo yowled and started hitting the creature with her strawberry bell, specifically aiming for the cross on its head. Something told her that was its weak spot.

The cross on the figure's head started cracking and Ichigo gave a satisfied smile. She stepped on the creature's head and used it to push herself higher into the air. Twirling with her arms extended on either side, a bright light formed around her. She lifted her bell above her head and screamed,

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Different colours appeared out of her weapon, heading straight for the X-figure. It screeched and then vanished altogether, leaving in its place a white egg with distinctive golden markings. The egg flew away at a fast speed and Ichigo watched it go with confusion in her eyes.

_Weird, _she thought when she planted her feet on solid ground once more. Her weapon disappeared and she stood with her back facing Ikuto.

"What are you?" she asked, not looking behind her. "Since you have appeared, strange things had started happening."

When Ikuto didn't reply, she continued.

"Is that egg that had just flown away dangerous? Can it hurt somebody?"

Ikuto didn't answer and just kept staring at her. Ichigo growled with annoyance and spun around rapidly, her hands clenched into fists.

"Answer me, dagnabbit!"

The cat girl froze when Ikuto came closer, making the gap between them shrink more and more. She backed away until her back touched the wall behind her. Ikuto smirked and extended his hand to lightly touch her cat ear. All her instincts told her to wipe that grin off his arrogant, but handsome face. But Ichigo's heart told her otherwise.

The Mew allowed Ikuto to touch her ear. He smirked when he felt how warm they are.

"Well, they're definitely real," he said, flicking her nose. He loved teasing her and grinned when he saw how angry she looked.

"Of course they are real!" she said, pushing him away. "And who do you think you are, just touching me whenever you feel like it!? And I know you're an alien, so you can stop pretending."

Ichigo jumped onto his back and started pulling his cat ears, trying to get the 'disguise' off. Ikuto shrieked in pain when the Mew gave a strong yank. It felt as though his head was being pulled off his shoulders.

"Come on, alien ears. Show yourself!"

Ikuto started running around in circles with the crazy cat girl still clinging onto his back, refusing to let go. She also started pulling his face, making him yell when her claws dug into his delicate skin.

"Reveal yourself, alien!" Ichigo ordered, pulling his hair.

"I'm no alien," Ikuto said, before his legs gave way and he fell onto the cement floor with Ichigo on top of him. The Mew gasped and tried to get up, but was forced back down when Ikuto wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked when she noticed how close her face was to his. Ichigo didn't look into his eyes, her face turned, trying to get up.

"You sure are one crazy girl," he whispered into her ear, before releasing his hold, allowing her to sit upright. Ichigo turned beet red when her hands landed on his stomach.

_This is just wrong in so many ways, _she thought. Ichigo crawled backwards until she was off him before she stood up. She didn't want him to look under her dress. The Mew's blush darkened when that thought came into her mind.

"Blushing about me, I see," Ikuto said as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Of course not, you arrogant boy!" Ichigo said angrily. "Doing what you want is still not okay!"

"Oh?" Ikuto said questioningly as he lowered his head to look her in the eye. "But I bet you enjoyed every second of it."

Ichigo felt her face burning up when she realized that Ikuto's spoken words might be true. Ichigo crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around with a last 'hmph'.

"I'm going home," she said in a snobby tone, slowly walking away from the lynx boy. Ikuto chuckled when he lost sight of her, shaking his head.

_That girl is something._

His character transformation dissolved and Yoru appeared in front of him.

"What was that all about-nya?"

Ikuto grinned and patted the chara on its head, ruffling its fur.

"I just have a feeling that that girl is very special."

Ikuto looked over his shoulder again, contemplating if he should follow her or not. It would be convenient to know where she lived. He made up his mind and character changed. Now, only his cat ears and tail appeared. Ikuto jumped onto a branch above his head and held onto the tree's trunk while searching for something pink.

He did spot dark pink hair and came to the conclusion that she must have also detransformed. The lynx boy looked at the path that she had followed more closely, wanting to remember it. Ikuto jumped onto the ground again and started following her invisible trail.

* * *

**Ichigo: You're gonna follow me home!? Blegh!**

**Ikuto: Don't be so stubborn. We all know you can't resist me.**

**Ichigo: *Slightly blushing* Idiot.**

**AnimeKoneko:**** Come on, Ichigo. Admit it.**

**Ichigo: *Turns her back on the duo* I'm not speaking to either of you two.**

**Ikuto: Please review, or else I might follow you home as well.**

**AnimeKoneko: Now you know they won't review! *Glares at Ikuto***

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


	3. You are mine!

**Chapter 3 is complete! Thanks for the reviews KonekoLover and Sun Wukongoku.**

**Ikuto****: *Snores***

**AnimeKoneko****: *Sweatdrops* Why is Ikuto sleeping?**

**Ichigo****: You know cats. They have to get their mid-morning nap. Which reminds me . . . *Curls up into a ball***

**AnimeKoneko****: Looks like I'll be introducing this chapter alone. What a pain . . .**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR TOKYO MEW MEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo sighed with relief and plopped down onto her bed, exhausted.

_What a day!_

She thought back to the strange black creature that had appeared out of nowhere.

_Weird. . . I've never seen anything like that before._

Her eyes narrowed when a picture of the cat boy flashed into her mind.

_He did transform, so maybe he isn't the one that had created that thing._

She sat upright.

_He might know what it is. After all, he did arrive when that threat appeared as well. He might have known its presence. _

Ichigo lowered her gaze, feeling guilty when she remembered her unlady-like behaviour.

_I don't know what came over me. _

But her eyes turned dark when she thought about the way HE had treated her. He was very arrogant, thinking he can do whatever he likes. Ikuto's daring statement repeated itself in her head.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Ikuto lowered his head to look her straight in the eye.

"But I bet you enjoyed every second of it . . ."

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

Ichigo just looked down at the ground, her gaze unwavering. She realized that what he had said might be the truth. The pink-haired girl gave a dramatic sigh and fell back down again, curling into a ball.

_He was very handsome, but . . . I had vowed to ignore boys . . ._

She shut her eyes tightly.

_Even handsome ones. He might just be another fake._

Ichigo didn't ponder the situation any longer when her eyelids started to get heavy and she slowly closed them, surrendering to sleep.

* * *

IKUTO'S POV:

_What's she doing?_

Ikuto sat in a tree, looking through Ichigo's balcony door. He had followed the cat girl to her house, wanting to know where she lived, but when he got there, he decided to spy on her, wanting to know what another feline's life is like. (**AnimeKoneko: Stalker! XD**)

The lynx boy stared at her with a raised eyebrow. It looked as if she was having a mental argument with herself. Falling down on her bed twice, looking down as if the world around her was going to end soon. _I wonder what's going through her mind._ (**If only you knew, Ikuto.**)

He looked up at the sky instead, glimpsing every beautiful star. It was a wonderful night and being a cat, Ikuto loved being outside on such nights.

He stood up on the branch when he realized that she had fallen asleep. Although he wasn't quite sure if she was in dreamland, Ikuto still seized the chance and jumped down from the tree onto the ledge of the balcony. Yoru floated next to him, looking worried.

"What are you doing-nya? What if you get caught?"

Ikuto didn't answer. He jumped down from the ledge and slowly approached the door, placing his hand on the handle. Yoru's eyes widened.

"Ikuto! That's a bad idea-nya!"

But the lynx boy ignored him and pulled the door, silently praying for it to be unlocked. He smiled when the door slid to the left, allowing him access. Yoru started pulling his clothes, wanting to stop him from entering Ichigo's room. He groaned from the effort, but of course it was no use. Ikuto walked in, easily shaking Yoru off.

The cat chara followed him rather reluctantly, whispering warnings now and then. Ikuto walked closer to Ichigo, his cat ears twitching nervously. Although his footsteps were light, Ikuto still felt like a perpetrator, invading someone's privacy. The lynx boy lowered his head, his face only inches away from Ichigo's.

He took a deep breath, drawing in her scent. Ikuto's cat ears twitched again excitedly when he instantly recognized her feline scent.

_Amazing! She is a cat all the time, not just when she transforms. It's in her blood; her genes._

His eyes started to sparkle when he looked at her. There, in front of his own eyes, was someone just like him. He knew it sounded silly, but for some reason he really wanted to get to know this pink-headed girl better.

_Pink-headed . . . Amu . . . No . . . Ichigo . . ._

Ikuto sighed when he thought about Amu again. She was the first girl that had reached him, that had made him forget all his worries. She was the light at the end of a dark tunnel; a tunnel filled with despair.

But alas, he knew that they couldn't be together. She was much younger . . . and besides . . . there was already someone else that had caught her attention . . . and it definitely wasn't him.

Ikuto lifted his hand, allowing it to hover over the sleeping cat girl's head. He cautiously started lowering it causing Yoru to jump and cling on his hand from before. The little lynx chara looked at him earnestly.

"Ikuto, we should go."

Ikuto's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back, not looking Yoru in the eye. He just wanted to touch her before he left, wanted to know how her hair felt, what she does in her free time, her life story . . .

The lynx boy looked down at the sleeping figure, a smile started forming.

_And I will find out everything about you, Ichigo. I will make you . . . . . ._

_fall in love with me!_

Ikuto's gaze hardened.

_Yes! I will make you fall in love with me. Nothing will ever separate us. I just have a feeling that this is how things are meant to be._

He lightly pushed Yoru out of the way, carefully grabbed Ichigo's hair with his one hand and lowered his head, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. After looking at her for just a moment longer, Ikuto spun around and walked to the balcony, not regretting his actions or thoughts one bit. Yoru followed him with huge eyes, not understanding what had just happened.

His master had just kissed a girl and he didn't even know her that well. The chara looked at him more closely and noticed an obsessed look in Ikuto's eyes.

_What's wrong with him-nya! He's not usely like this._

Ikuto placed one foot on the ledge, turning around once more to stare at her through the open door.

_Ichigo Momomiya . . . you are mine._

With that thought still echoing in his mind, Ikuto jumped over the edge and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**AnimeKoneko: Finished! How was it? Did you like it? Let me know if it was too short. *Looks down at the sleeping cats* Looks like these two are still asleep.**

**Ikuto: *Snore***

**Ichigo: *Snore***

**AnimeKoneko: Well, they're in for a surprise once they finally wake up, especially Ichigo. *Evil grin* Wow! I just had a Tadase moment. Haha! Please send reviews!**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


	4. Another new student

**Sorry for the long wait! School had kept me busy, but I finally managed to post the next chapter. Oh, and thanx again for the reviews, Sun Wukongoku and**** Ichito1485.  
**

**Ichigo: Whhaaaa! You came into my room!? *Glares at Ikuto***

**AnimeKoneko: *Sweatdrops* Looks like she finally read the previous chapter.**

**Ichigo: Jerk!**

**Ikuto: *Shrugs* Don't blame me, blame the writer.**

**AnimeKoneko: Crap! Damn you, Ikuto! *Runs away from a murderous Ichigo***

**Ikuto: *Shrugs* AnimeKoneko doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Jeeeeeezzzz! Why am I always late for school!? This is becoming a habit!"

The red head bounded down the street, only slightly managing to steer clear of pedestrians. Masha uttered several squeaks as he bounced around in her schoolbag. She hadn't gone to bed that early and had no one to blame but herself. Well . . . maybe not just herself. An image of Ikuto appeared in her mind.

_Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking of him!_

Ichigo erased that picture from her mind and tried to concentrate on the path in front of her. She quickly rounded a corner and gasped when something hard crashed into her, knocking her sideways till she fell down right in the middle of the road. The Mew slowly sat up and rubbed her head, feeling extremely dazed, hardly managing to distinguish anything.

A honking sound snapped her back to reality and her eyes widened in horror when she saw that a car was heading straight for her. She couldn't move an inch and watched defenseless as the vehicle came closer and closer. Time seemed to stand still when she felt strong arms lifting her up from the ground and carrying her safely to the other side. Ichigo narrowed her eyes and gasped when she noticed a familiar face: Ikuto!

The lynx boy was holding her bridal style, looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Ichigo blushed madly and as quick as lightning jumped out of his arms, her back turned to him, looking downwards. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Touching her face, Ichigo realized how warm her cheeks are.

_Stop blushing! _

The pink Mew straightened and turned around stiffly, knowing she owed Ikuto a sincere thanks. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes, getting lost in their depths. It was hard for her to utter the correct words.

"T-thank y-you."

Ichigo looked down at her feet.

_Why do I feel so weird around him suddenly? Do I feel guilty for judging him so quickly? He did save my life after all._

Ikuto shrugged.

"Don't mention it."

He turned his head sideways and looked at the opposite sidewalk where the accident had occurred. The boy that had crashed into her shakily got back onto his feet and bent down to pick up his bike. Ikuto narrowed his eyes and with an expert leap he jumped right over the road and landed neatly in front of the stunned boy.

"Yo," Ikuto said, lowering his head to look the child straight in the eye. "You must be more careful while riding your bike. Someone almost died today."

Ichigo's eyes widened when Ikuto looked back at her from across the road. She tried to tell him that it was her fault as well, but she couldn't form the words. It was as if her tongue was knotted. The boy gaped at her and lowered his head, uttering an apology.

The lynx boy returned next to her side again when the boy had left, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo felt very uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze and nervously bit her lower lip, not making eye contact with him.

"I can help you get to school faster," Ikuto said, Yoru appearing beside him. "But it might get bumpy along the way."

Ichigo hardly listened to him, her eyes fixed on the strange little creature that floated near Ikuto's head, looking at her with a playful gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Kawaii!" she shouted, grabbing Yoru and squeezing him with all her might, rubbing her face against his.

"Ikuto! Help me-nya!" The little chara struggled frantically in the pinkette's hands, but she was way too strong for him. The lynx boy looked on with a silly expression on his face.

"D-did you even hear what I just said?" he asked, sweat-dropping.

Ichigo's eyes widened when his words finally sank in.

"Oh no! I'm late for school!"

She gave Yoru a quick kiss, released him and bolted past Ikuto. The lynx chara dizzily made his way to Ikuto's side again, a faint tinge of pink visible on his cheeks. Ikuto shook his head.

"Come on, Yoru."

The chara snapped out of his day-dreaming and nodded.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!"

After his transformation, Ikuto ran after Ichigo, quickly catching up to her. She had no idea he was chasing her and yelped when she felt herself being lifted up into the air. Ichigo struggled in his arms and Ikuto winced when her nails dug into his skin.

"Sit still, Ichigo," he said through gritted teeth. Ichigo realized that he was wearing the same outfit as before, even his cat ears and tail.

Ikuto jumped over roofs, taking short-cuts. ( **Note: He's carrying her the same way as he had carried Amu)**

He grumbled from time to time about her weight and she just shot him a glare. The lynx boy smirked at her reaction. Ichigo had no idea why he was helping her: Saving her life and giving her a lift to school. She looked up at him, a blush starting to form on her face.

_He's actually really nice._

But when she thought about that statement, a picture of another blue-headed boy flashed into her mind.

_I had thought the same thing about him and look what happened. How do I know Ikuto's not just the same?_

She turned her face away and stared at the path in front of them, her troubling thoughts haunting her the rest of the way.

Ichigo sighed with relief when Ikuto placed her on the ground again, right in front of the school gates. It was pure luck that most of the kids were already in the school building, so no-one will spot Ikuto. She looked up at him shyly.

"T-thanks a-again."

He shrugged and lowered his head to look her in the eye.

"I don't mind," Ikuto said softly, causing an invisible shiver to go down Ichigo's spine.

_What is with this boy? He has the ability to put any breathing person in a trance. _

There was a lot of questions that she wanted answered from him, but Ichigo knew that now was not the time. With a quick farewell she spun around and dashed through the gates, not looking behind her, afraid he might notice how much she was blushing.

_This is almost how Aoyama made me feel . . . _

A lump formed in her throat when she thought about him again. She didn't want Ikuto to be just like him: A cheat!

* * *

Ichigo sighed and plopped down onto the chair.

_I made it! Thanks to Ikuto._

A loud caterwauling startled her. She looked up and saw one of her classmates standing in the doorway. The girl looked excited. Her eyes were sparkling and it was hard for her to stand in one place. Several others crowded around the girl asking questions.

Ichigo frowned.

_Did I miss something?_

"A new student will be joining us," one of her classmates explained when she noticed Ichigo's puzzled look.

_Another one?_

She looked sideways and gasped when she saw the empty seat beside her. Ikuto was missing.

_Where is he? Is he skipping school on his second day?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher came into the classroom. The class settled down, all of them looking at the door, waiting to see the new pupil. The teacher cleared his throat.

"I have received news that Ikuto Tsukiyomi won't be attending this school anymore. His parents have decided to place him in another school closer to their home."

_What!? That can't be right. He didn't say anything . . ._

Almost all the girls uttered sad sighs, unhappy that their Prince Charming had to leave them so quickly.

"Well, as most of you already know, we have a new student that would be joining us today instead," the teacher continued, beckoning with his hand to the open door. The children gasped when the new student revealed himself.

"I told you he was cute!" the same girl that had looked so excited a minute ago whispered to her friend. Ichigo frowned and looked at the boy more closely.

He had lively green eyes, messy brown hair and a huge grin on his tanned face. This boy was definitely cute and the pink Mew smiled while she looked at him. Her grudge against boys flew out of the window when she first set eyes on him.

"This is Souma Kukai," the teacher explained. "He's also a transfer student and would be a part of this class from now on."

The teacher told Kukai to take the now vacant seat beside Ichigo. She blushed like crazy when he made his way toward the empty seat. Before the brown-haired boy sat down, he turned sideways and smiled down at Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kukai."

He offered her his hand. She gulped before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Ichigo."

* * *

**Well, finished with chapter 4. So sorry that it took so long, but I have a really busy schedule.**

**I'll try to post chapter 5 as soon as possible, but if I take too long, please don't be too mad.**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


End file.
